


Battle Cry

by acrylic_gold



Series: Shitpost writing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 01, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: Hunk and his friends had only been told a few hours ago that they were the so-called defenders of the universe, and that they had been chosen by a Lion (or: giant a metal animal that was somehow sentient) to be paladins. Needless to say, it was incredibly hard to believe.





	Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic!! :) Kudos and comments much appreciated!
> 
> enjoy x

“W-we can’t keep up like this!” Hunk cried out.

 

Hunk and his friends had only been told a few hours ago that they were the so-called defenders of the universe, and that they had been chosen by the Lion (or: giant metal animals that were somehow sentient) to be their paladins. Needless to say, it was incredibly hard to believe. Even weirder, they had been told all this news by a beautiful alien space princess and her most trusted royal advisor. Said beautiful alien space princess and her most trusted royal advisor (otherwise known as Allura and Coran) had only begun to introduce them to their new home before they started to feel a ground-shaking rumble and various explosions in their castle-ship.

“I-is that supposed to happen?” Hunk asked nervously, barely able to keep himself standing. Pidge had already fallen to the ground, and Lance was clinging onto his arm.

“Er, no.” Coran supplied helpfully.

“We’re under attack! The Galra must know we’re here.” Allura’s expression changed from one of wide-eyed fear to steely determination. “Paladins, I know you’ve not had any formal training, but you must get to your stations and defend Arus.” Everyone looked at each other with an equally scared look.

“You want us to go out _there_?” Lance asked, clearly unenthusiastic about going out to face trained space soldiers and fighter pilots. This was the sort of stuff he dreamed about as a kid, fighting bad aliens in space, but now that this was very much becoming a reality it seemed more like a nightmare.

“Yes. I know this will be difficult, but your lions will be there to guide you.” No one really looked that convinced. But Shiro, being the natural born leader he is, managed to convince the rest of the newly formed paladins that they could do this and that, if they focus they will find success. With a couple more instructions, they were able to find their way and they were now flying in space.

“Alien spaceships! We’re in _alien spaceships_. I can’t believe it.” Pidge exclaimed, marvelling at all the technology in front of her. Shiro smiled and nodded. He, too, was impressed as well as overwhelmed.

“Yeah, it sure is.” But now it was time to get back to business. “Okay team, we need to get those Galra fighters out of here.”

“On it!” Keith flew by at a near-impossible speed, and started firing lasers at the oncoming enemy ships.

“H-hey! Slow down there, Mullet!” Lance charged after him and the others (all shaking their heads no doubt) followed suit.

The first two minutes were spent twisting and turning out of the way, and clumsily firing at whatever target they could, but the paladins were slowly beginning to make progress and found themselves adjusting to their role. 

“Hey, we’re doing it!” Hunk exclaimed. He zoomed forward and crashed into a Galra fighter, causing it to explode.

“Yeah, not bad.” Keith commented with a small smirk after making an impossible manoeuvre and causing two fighters to crash into each other. In that moment, Lance spotted something out the corner of his eye.

 

“Wait…whats that!”

“Oh s–”

“Paladins!” They heard Allura’s booming voice over the coms, “You need to take out this cruiser! The ion canon will cause significant damage to its target.” Pidge stared in awe of the cruiser. She squinted her eyes to see if there was any obvious signs of vulnerability or weakness. There was nothing. Pidge gulped.

“And how do we do that?”

“You must focus on the bond with your lions! Quickly!”

The paladins, amongst all the chaos, tried their best to focus. But the Galra fighters were increasing in strength and numbers and it was beginning to take its toll.

“Argh!” Keith yelled, “nothing’s happening!”

“Yeah, I need to agree with Mullet on this one,” Keith frowned at the nickname, “I’m not entirely convinced this is working.”

“Just focus, guys!” Shiro yelled. “We can do this! You just need to focus a little harder.”

“Okay!” Everyone yelled in unison.

The paladins put all their energy into focusing on the bond with their lions.

“Hey, I feel something…” Hunk murmured.

“Yeah, it’s like…warm and fuzzy I guess. I don’t really know how to describe it,” Pidge thought for a moment, “Allura, what do we need to do?”

“Once you feel the time’s right, make your way to the platform behind your seats.”

Suddenly something seemed to click for the paladins. Without a word they all stood on the platform behind their seats, which raised to the roofs of their sentient beasts. This was it. This was  the moment they were waiting for.

“Paladins, once you are all in position, aim your abdomens towards the ion canon.”

“Yes, princess Allura.” Shiro looked over to see the other paladins focus their aim. “Alright, team! Is everyone ready?”

 

“Ready!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Let’s do this!”

 

“Let’s destroy this ship!”

 

“Okay, paladins…3…2…1…” Everyone then yelled in unison.

 

“ **VOLTRON STARE!!!!!** ”

 

Soon rays out light beamed out the abdomens of each paladin; red, blue, yellow, purple and green. The rays seemed to engulf the ion canon and Galra cruiser, and soon the large ship exploded in a blinding light.

“Everyone!” They heard Allura through the castle’s intercom, “look! You have formed Voltron!”

The group looked down, shocked. They’re mecha animals were gone, and now they were standing together on one giant mecha-robot, a giant bear, specifically. Allura beamed with pride as she saw the large Voltron symbol on the mecha bear’s stomach. “Well done, everyone. You’ve defeated them!” Everyone wooped and cheered. Shiro spoke up with a large smile on his face.

“Alright team, let’s get back to the castle.” A flash of light and everyone was back in their own separate spacecrafts again.

“So, Allura,” Lance started, “what _was_ that crazy light thing we just did there?”

“You used the Voltron Stare! I’ve not seen that in over ten thousand years,” Allura beamed proudly, “you really are the true paladins of Voltron.”

“So we’re really defending the universe now, huh?” Hunk asked, still not quite recovered from the shock of what had just happened.

“Looks like it.” Keith answered with a small smirk.

“Defenders of the universe, huh?” Shiro asked, “that has a nice ring to it.”

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yes this is /exactly/ what you think it is. credit to travelsizedstar (tumblr) for the AU :-)


End file.
